


Blue Tiled Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Sherly is the one getting into trouble, but today Jonny had thrown a huge temper tantrum. Because she has been a good girl, Sherly is allowed to help with the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Tiled Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Kink!!! Don't read if this offends you!
> 
> It helps if you have read the rest of the series; it's by no means mandatory, though. It is chronological.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments for this series so far.  
> If you have prompts or ideas or something similar for this series, I'd love to write it for you.

Lestrade hadn't seen any punishments, yet, even though this was his third playtime with Daddy, Sherly and Jonny. But today, in the kitchen with it's blue tiled walls, that was going to change. Usually you could be sure that if there needed to be punishment, it was either because Sherly and Jonny got into trouble together or Sherly was in one of her moods. Seldom was it Jonny, who misbehaved alone.

The day started out normal enough. Lestrade joined their Sunday play-date around noon. At one o'clock they went to the kitchen to make waffles. Jonny had been demanding attention all day long. He had monopolized Daddy's attention for the whole morning. And when Da joined, he grabbed his attention, too. Sherly had let him, because she knew her brother had had an awful week.

John had been dumped by one of his dull women, Sherlock had put something horrible in the fridge and to top it all he'd been fired from the clinic. Sarah had finally snapped, when he came to the clinic 2 hours late, with a black eye and a split lip. She told him she couldn't justify employing him anymore. He was always late, sometimes not coming in at all and then he dared to come in looking like that. Enough was enough, she said and let him go.

So when Jonny demanded attention, Sherly had held back. And Daddy was so proud, that his little girl showed so much empathy. But when Da offered Sherly to hold the mixer for the waffle batter, Jonny had been horrible. Screaming bloody murder and slapping Sherly's hand off, which toppled the bowl and it crashed on Sherly's foot. Who in turn, started crying.

Quietly Daddy pulled Jonny aside, while Lestrade comforted Sherly.

"Now, young man, I know you had a terrible week, but your behaviour now was just atrocious."

But Jonny didn't listen, pulling at his arm, which was held by Daddy's strong grip. Angry tears and escaped him.

"Ow! Daddy, that hurts. Let go."

"No, Jonny, calm down now. Daddy is very angry with you. Stop it now!"

But Jonny didn't get calm, so Daddy slapped him across his face once. That got his attention. With one hand Jonny held his smarting cheek and glared at Daddy. But he quieted down and didn't try to wrangle free anymore.

"Go to my bedroom, trousers and pants down and bend over the bed." Daddy was mad and Jonny knew he wouldn't make it better by arguing so he went.

After they cleaned the kitchen perfunctory, they all went to the bedroom. Mycroft had sent Sherly along, before pulling Lestrade back a little.

"Listen! After this punishment is administered, would you take Sherly and play with her? My attention had been taken by Jonny all day and I think she deserves the sole attention from at least one of us for the remainder of the day. Also I would like to talk to Jonny after."

Lestrade nodded and they entered the room. Daddy noted his little boy had done as asked and already calmed down a little.

"Now, Jonny, you will get a sound spanking. Ten for not calming down when asked and fifteen for slapping Sherly's hand away and hurting her in following commotion."

Daddy didn't dally. He delivered the first ten fairly quickly. Then he paused.

"Since Sherly was hurt in your tantrum, it is only fair that she helps me with this. Sherly come here."

He positioned his little girl next to Jonny's arse and told her to spread his cheeks apart so Daddy could deliver the spanks directly to the soft and sensitive skin around his anus.

He knew, that Jonny would also enjoy this. He got aroused from pain and spanking the crack of his bum was a strangely intimate act. He couldn't fault Jonny for being moody and needy after his week, so he made sure the punishment was enjoyable for his little boy. After all nobody had been severly hurt.

Sherly opened up Jonny's crack. Gorgeous, his tight hole fluttering, waiting for the blows. He delivered them in a steady pace, increasing the strength. Jonny moaned and sobbed and his cock was hard and leaking between his legs. The pain and pleasure mixing into each other.

Daddy had to adjust himself, to see his little boy writhing with need and pain had his blood rushing south. Judging by their breathing patterns, it affected Sherly and Da, too.

When it was over, Daddy sent Sherly off with Lestrade, while he took his boy to bed. With a bottle of lube in his hands, he spooned Jonny from behind. With slick fingers he opened him up, stroking his hair with the other hand. After enough preperation, he slowly sank into Jonny's tight heat. Seated he started to stroke from tip of his head down the curve of his body to his hips.

"Shhh, my little boy. You're safe. I love you so much. Sherly loves you. Da loves you. Everything is alright. Don't bring the outside here. You're safe. You are loved. You are cared for. Just let go. I'm here. Shhh. Baby boy. Hush, it's okay."

Jonny was crying now. His tears a catharsis of sorts. His Daddy's words and careful petting soothing away the tension. His fears and worries sliding away.

After a while Daddy started to move. Slowly, like a caress, he thrust into his boy. Oh, how sweet the heat was. Jonny started to moan, keen, tears drying on his cheeks. For a while Daddy just rocked back and forth. It was sweet, it was love, it was perfect.

When Jonny started to sound desperate, Daddy thrust harder and fisted Jonny's length in rhythm with his thrusts. Almost simultaneously they reached orgasm. After doing a cursory wiping of cum, he cuddled with the boy until he fell asleep. Tugging a blanket around the boy, he made his way back to Sherly and Lestrade.

oOoOoOo

Daddy found them in Sherly's bed. He smiled watching his lover murmering sweet things into his little girl's ears, while laying on top of her.

Da's cock had just found the right angle. From Daddy, Gregory knew Sherly could come untouched and he wanted to try himself. He whispered _good girl_ over and over again. Sherly loved being treated like that. Like a prize, something worthy of attention and sweet words. She spotted Daddy in the doorway smiling. She smiled back at him, too, but quickly focused on Da and his cock in her again.

She came first and Da followed unable to prolong it at the sight of Sherly beneath him. So pretty. They lay cuddled together before he noticed Mycroft. He looked at his lover, who sported a content smile. Sherly, asleep, was tucked into bed, before Mycroft and Lestrade went to the living-room. They enjoyed this. This quiet time before Sherly and Jonny were awake again. Enjoying each other's touches and kisses, waiting, anticipating their little one's return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next is the lovely story for Kaycee. It's roughly drafted and needs my heavy editing, but I expect it to be up tomorrow.


End file.
